Attitude
by Promise
Summary: This is a story about Sakura getting sick and tired of Yue’s attitude. So she comes up with a plan. C/Y S/S T/J
1. Attitude

Ok I don't own CCS if I did this would of happed in the story line.  
  
This is a story about Sakura getting sick and tired of Yue's attitude. So she comes up with a plan. She is about 18 in the story, so bare with me ok. Oh and she has graduated high school, it's the summer. Oh and I suck at spelling and a grammer! Oh and the 'e' botton gets stuck so if there is dubbe 'e' in a word you know why!  
  
  
  
****Yue's POV****  
  
Yue was sitting on the roof bathing in the moonlight, thinking to himself.  
  
'She is getting older every day. And I appear the same age as when we first meet. 19. (I know, don't shoot me.) She is getting more and more agitated by my coldness to every one including her. She thinks I'm closed up because of Clow.if only she knew.it's not him any more. No I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about her.' He heard the click of the window and soft footsteps. 'Speak of the devil.'  
  
Sakura walked out on to the roof shooting daggers at Yue as she walked. Yue took note of what she was wearing: Black jean shorts, black shirt that showed her belly button. She had long sense left the puffy sleeve closet. and gone strait to the gothic one. With out a word she materialized her big feathery wings on her back.  
  
"Mistress?" Yue asked.  
  
"Come." She said, her words being colder then the night.  
  
She walked to the edge of the roof, leaping off and flying fast to the tower. He complied only because he has to. He can't disobey her. Not after what she has done for him. Her power has come so far.  
  
In the open tower she stands waiting for him, arms crossed. She is still glaring at him as he caches up. He leans back agents a pillar crossing his arms.  
  
It was a moment before she spoke. "I took the pain and hurt. I took fear and the terror. I did that so you can live as I do. I divide you from him, Julian is human you are immortal. And now you are cold and bitter once again. And I'm tired of it! So, I give you back what Clow took from you long ago."  
  
Yue closed his eye as he spoke, "What are you saying. That you can give me my heart, back? Good luck, Clow is dead-"  
  
He was cut short buy the flash of pink lightening that went by his face. Marking the pillar behind him and giving him a small cut on his face that quickly healed leaving no mark that it was even there. Yue opened his eyes, narrowing them in to near slits.  
  
"Don't smart off to me. Yue I wasn't talking about your heart. I was talking about your attitude. You know, the one that Clow took when you near blow up the house?"  
  
'How could she of know that?!' Yue though franticly. "You are still so young, you can't do that even if you tried. You'll wind up on the floor with a headache. You need to get me when I'm felling emotion or it won't work. I don't do that remember?" 'She can't do that. If I'm back to the way I was before. I can't have her I know that now, but with the way I was before. I might not give up so easily. And that can only end in torment, She hates me not loves me-'  
  
In a flash Yue found himself in a lip lock with Sakura. Only he didn't do it. She did!  
  
'Shit!'  
  
They flew apart each hitting the stone walls be hind them. Sakura watched in a daze as Yue become the 'teenager' he somewhat resembles. With a flash it was done. His face was no longer cold but warm and friendly, His eyes changed the most, they were now filled with laughter, fun and adventure. Yue picked himself off the floor once the spell dropped him. He walked over to Sakura and picked her up. She was half asleep in his arms. He flew her home and then when to take care of something.  
  
****Sakura's POV****  
  
The next day Sakura woke with at start.  
  
'Did that really happen?' She thought, jumping out of bed changing into some jeans and a mine top and went down stairs for breakfasts.  
  
"Hey where's breakfasssttss-" She froze in her tracks as she rounded the corner.  
  
There on her couch sat a GOD! He had both of his legs on the couch and his arm dangling on the back of it. He was HOT. She didn't realize who it was until she stopped looking at his gorges body and looked into his face. It was Yue! She didn't care how he did it but it look great.  
  
"You look like a fish." He said and Sakura quickly closed her mouth.  
  
"What.When? How." she stammered helplessly.  
  
"Madison. Last night. Oh, and about last night." He said smiling devilishly. "Don't bother doing that again."  
  
"What do you mean?" She said almost rather confused.  
  
"I was open to you mind last night. You don't even think of me more than a brother! So, I'm telling you this: DON'T KISS A GAUDEN TO GET THEIR ATTENTION. Most of the time you all ready have it." "Yes, I agree." A voice said from behind them. Yue and Sakura both froze in their tacks. They turned to the door Where Clow Stood.  
  
"Yes, Yue. It is me." He said walking over to Yue and placed a hand on the side of Yue's face. "I missed you to."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked bluntly.  
  
"Sakura, I've been here." he replied.  
  
"I don't understand." She said tilting her head to the side, kind of like a confused dog.  
  
"It's me. Elroy." He said gesturing to himself.  
  
" But you said you were Clow." Yue said looking very confused and very distressed.  
  
"I am." Clow replied.  
  
"But, you just said you were-" Sakura started only to be cut off.  
  
"This is going nowhere. Look I-Elroy- Am C-L-O-W. I was just younger and it would have been very hard to explain then. I have all the memories of when I was Clow years ago and all the memories of being Elroy now a day. Either way I'm Clow." He said coolly  
  
"Then do you know what I did last night?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
  
" I was the one keeping you alive through the whole thing. I should think so." He replied.  
  
"Then you know she kissed me?" Yue asked trying to put two and two together.  
  
Clow let out a shout laugh. "Yes my Yue I do."  
  
"And you're not upset?" Yue asked looking Clow in the eye.  
  
"I have you tell the end of time Yue. Why would I be bother if Sakura kisses you once or twice?" He asked smiling at his guardian.  
  
OH! Cliffhanger! R&R if you want me to keep going! I need at least 5 to continue. So start clicking and typing people! R-&-R! 


	2. Mind running that by me one more time?

Ok I don't own CCS if I did this would of happed in the story line.  
  
Thanks all 5 of you cool reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Attitude  
  
Chapter 2 Mind running that by me one more time?  
  
By Promise  
  
Clow let out a shout laugh. "Yes my Yue I do."  
  
"And you're not upset?" Yue asked looking Clow in the eye.  
  
"I have you tell the end of time Yue. Why would I it bother me if Sakura kisses you once or twice?" He asked smiling at his guardian.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yue was to say the least a loss for words. Sakura looked very confused. And Clow just laughed at the sight.  
  
"Relax, Sakura had to catch you off gaud, but was does bug me is that you, my angel of the night, have fallen once again for the one that has control over you." Clow said folding his arms across his chest. Looking at Yue as if he were a child.  
  
"But I- I- I don't know!" Yue said falling back onto the couch sighing in the process. "Oh and by the way, I've decided to become a rock star. My fist show is next week."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Both Sakura and Clow cried. Sakura fainted and Clow just slapped his forehead.  
  
"It's your own fault. Sakura gave me back my attitude scene you took it from me, and you can't do it again cause Sakura will just find some way to give it back again." Yue said from his position on the couch.  
  
"But a rock star?" Clow asked.  
  
"Yes I had a little fun on the town last night, and ran into a record producer. He asked me to sing so I did, and did I mention I have a show next week?" Yue ask again.  
  
"Yes, Yue, you did. So now what are you going to do?" Clow asked taking a seat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Sing. Sing for you, her and for the world." Yue replied. Sighing contently.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Oh I did it again! Ha ha! Hey good news I know where I'm going with this! I really didn't even think about finishing it but I'm in a ticked off mood right now so that make's me write like mad. Oh and I say crazy, random things like my boyfriend is the most sexist, hottest, coolest guy on the face of the earth. Oh I bet I'm going to get a review for that one, hun baby? Oh speaking of reviews I want MORE! Or I won't continue! I know that there is more that 5 people reading this right now! I know! Ask my hot boyfriend he'll tell you! Oh and about this chapter Um sorry it's short I just need to write something so this is what you get BUT it will get better! I promise! (If not, than that's not my pen name!) 


End file.
